You What!
by EdwardBella4ever
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella. Jacob gets hurt saving Bella. What will happen between Bella and Jacob. Are Bella and Edward really over. What happens when Bella's pregnant? Read to find out. I suck at summaries. Continued after Eclipse. ExB a little JxB
1. Chapter 1

It is only 2 days before my wedding. Alice has gone overboard. Edward told me that he has tell me a secret before we get married.

"Bella the secret is that I cheated on you. It was only once and it will never happen again." said Edward.

"You what?! I can't believe this after all that we have been though." I took my ring off my finger and threw it at Edward. "The wedding is off." After that I ran out of the house.

I can't believe this Edward and I were happy at least I thought that we were. Edward had finally agreed to change me. I gave up a lot for him. Jacob was no longer my best friend. He said I had to chose between him and Edward. Of course I chose Edward. I was willing to give up my soul for him. I love Edward with all of my heart, but I can't forgive him not after this. I also love Jacob maybe I can get my best friend back now that me and Edward are over. I going down to La Push this weekend to talk to Jacob.

-Friday-

Today was Friday. I wish that I didn't have to go to school because Edward was in most of my classes. When I got to school I parked as far away from Edwards silver Volvo as I could. When I was about to walk into the school I saw someone by the front door it was Jacob.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella I heard about you and the bloodsucker. I knew that if you got back together with him then you would end up being hurt again." Jacob put his hand under my chin and pulled my face to his. Before I could do anything Jacob's lips were on mine. I started to kiss him back I don't know why, but it felt so right.

"Bella, I still love you. I loved you ever since that time on the beach when I told you about vampires and werewolves."

I could not believe what I was hearing I do love Jacob, but I don't know if I love him that way. Then I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw Edward looking at me sad and angry. I turned around and looked Jacob in the eyes. I pulled Jacob's face towards mine and kissed him.

"Jacob I have to get to class, but call me tonight. Bye." I walked into the school and went to English. I didn't want to go to class because I had to sit next to Edward. I went into the classroom and sat down in my seat. Just before the bell rang Edward walked in and sat in his seat. When class started Edward passed me a note. I opened it and it said _Bella Please talk to me. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you._ I wrote back and said _Edward leave me alone it would be best if we both moved on with our lives. You cheated on me. I can't forgive you for that. _I passed the note to Edward He wrote back _Bella you are my life. Without you I'm nothing. Please forgive me. _

After I finished reading the note the bell rang it was time for lunch. When I walked into the cafeteria guys were coming up to me and asking me out on dates. I told them all no. After 5 minutes of being surrounded by guys Alice came over and saved me.

"Bella come sit with us." Alice dragged me over to the table. I sat between Alice and Jasper so that I was not next to Edward. Alice started a conversation after 5 minutes of silence. "So Bella what are you going to do later?"

"I'm going down to La Push. To hang with Jacob and the rest of the pack." Then my cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Bella, its Sam. Jacob he went up against a bloodsucker by himself he's hurt. Bella, he needs you." I could feel a tear fall down my face.

"I'm coming. Sam where were you when this happened?"

"I was with Emily and the rest of the pack we didn't know what he was doing until it was to late. I'm sorry Bella."

"Sam its not your fault. He should've know better." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Bella, what's going on?" asked Alice. I could see a worried look on her face.

"Alice it's Jacob he got in a fight with a vampire and he's hurt bad." I got up and ran out of the school before anyone could say anything else. When I got to La Push I ran in side Jacob's house. There on the couch was Jacob. He had dry blood all over himself. When I walked over to he looked me right in the eyes.

"Jacob is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I asked.

"Well you could take a shower you smell like them. Then after you get a shower you could kiss me." I got up and took a shower the good thing is that I had extra clothes in the car. After I got my shower and got changed I went back out to see how Jacob was.

"Bella, I think that your forgetting something." Jacob said.

I walked over to him "Really I don't remember anything else." I said. Then Jacob took my face in his hands and then he put his lips on mine. Then Quil and Embry started to whistle.

Jacob pulled away and looked at Quil and Embry. "Shut up guys!" Then Jacob said "Where were we?" I pulled Jacobs face to mine. After a while I pulled away because I needed to breath.

I didn't leave until 10 o clock that night. When I got home it was 10:30. I was so tired. I went to my bedroom. When I walked in Edward was there.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to talk to you about what happened between us."

"It's simple Edward you cheated, I canceled the wedding, and now I'm moving on with my life."

"You call being with a werewolf moving on?" Edward asked.

"Yes. At least I know that Jacob loves me."

"Bella, you know that I love you. I could never love anyone else. You are the one and only. I need you Bella please forgive me." Edward pleaded.

"Edward I can't do this. Please leave."

"Bella I'm not leaving until you talk to me. I told you that it will never happen again. Why don't you believe me?"

"Edward I will talk to you tomorrow. I need to rest now." Then Edward jumped back out the window. I could not get to sleep that night I could only think about Jacob. When I did get to sleep I dreamt about Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

-Saturday-

I got in my truck and decided that I would go over to the Cullen's house. I told Edward that I would talk to him. When I pulled into the drive way of the big white house I got scared I was going to see Edward. What am I going to say to him? I decided I would figure that out later. I went up to the door, but before I could even knock Alice answered the door.

"Hey Alice, I came to talk to Edward." I said. Alice looked surprised. Then she called Edward down.

"Bella, come up to my room and we'll talk about what happened." I followed Edward up to his room. He had a cd playing. It was the one with my lullaby on it. Edward went over to the bed and patted the spot next to him. I went over to the couch and sat down. The farther away from Edward I am the better.

"Bella, I'm not going to bite you. Come sit next to me." I got up reluctantly and sat next to him on the bed. When I sat next to him all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"Edward you said that you wanted to talk about what happened. So talk." I said I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could.

"Bella I didn't mean to cheat on you. It was one kiss and she kissed me. I don't know why I didn't push away. I'm so sorry Bella. You know that I love you." Edward was right I know that he loves me and I do love him, but what about Jacob.

"Edward I know that you love me, but I have to go now. I will come back tomorrow." I got up and ran out of the house I had to go see Jacob now. When I got to Jacob's house I ran inside.

"Jacob where are you?" I went in the kitchen and saw Jacob. He was raiding the fridge. When he looked up at me he had his mouth full of food. After Jacob swallowed his food he said "What's up Bells."

"I wanted to tell you that I want to get back with Edward and I still want you be my friend. Jake please don't make me choose." When I finished talking I looked at Jake he didn't seem upset.

"Bells I know that you love Edward and I still want to be your friend even when you are a bloodsucker. I'll just get used to your scent." I was shocked that Jacob said those things.

"Jake do you really mean it. You don't have to say that to spare my feeling. So tell me the truth are you okay with this or not?" I was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Bella I'm okay with it I just want to see you happy. So if Edward is what makes you happy then I'm all for it. Trust me, if I didn't like the idea you would know." Jake smiled so I knew that he was telling the truth. After my talk with Jacob I got in my truck and was driving to the Cullen's house. When I walked up the steps Alice opened the door and had a smile on her face. I knew that she saw me coming back to Edward.

"Bella, Edward is upstairs in his room. He does not know that you are coming back to him." Alice said. I walked up stairs. I was outside of Edward's door. I knocked on the door. Instead of saying come in Edward answered the door. When he saw it was me he got a smile on his face.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Edward, I came to tell you that I love you with all my heart you are the only person that I want to be with. I was just upset when you told me tht you were with someone else." Edward pulled me into his room. He pulled my face to his. This time Edward let me go past the boundaries.I thought that he was going to pull me back like always, but this time he didn't. Edward didn't pull away until I needed to breath. After Edward pulled away he went over to the desk and opened the drawer. He came over to me and got down on one knee. He opened a box and inside was my ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you be my wife?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward I would love to be your wife." Edward slipped the ring on my finger and then picked me up and kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

After Edward and I broke apart the door swung open. There was the whole family standing there looking at us with smiles on there faces. I was so embarrassed and started to blush. Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, when do you and Edward plan on getting married now?" Alice asked.

"How about tomorrow Alice?" I asked.

"That would be great. Now Edward get out of the room." Alice ordered.

"What? Why do I have to get out of my room?" Edward asked.

"Well its bad luck to see the bride. So get out." Alice demanded. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room. I didn't want my Edward to leave we just got back together.

"Alice I think that I'm going to go to bed it is 11:00 at night and if I'm getting married tomorrow I need my rest." I said. Alice just nodded her head and left the room. Just as I was about to go to sleep Edward came in the room.

"Edward, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"You want me to leave?" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"No. I don't want you to leave, but if Alice finds out that your up here then you are in trouble."

"She's not going to find out." Edward said. Then you could hear Alice yell from downstairs. "EDWARD LEAVE BELLA ALONE NOW OR I WILL SHOW HER THE PICTURES OF YOU WHEN WE PLAYED DRESS UP!"

Edward shouted back. "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BURN THOSE PICTURES ALICE!" Edward got up and walked out of the room. Then a few minutes after Edward was gone Alice came in with pictures in her hand.

"Bella, I just thought you would like to see these pictures of Edward. Before he finds them and burns them." Alice said. In the pictures Edward had on make-up and he has wearing a dress. I laughed. Then Edward came in the room and took the pictures out of my hands. I could tell that he was embarrassed. After Edward finished yelling at Alice I got to sleep.

-Sunday-

"Bella, wake up. You have to get ready." Alice said.

"5 more minutes Alice. Please." I begged. Then I heard Edward yell from downstairs. "ALICE I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Come on Bella you have to get ready." I got up reluctantly and followed Alice to her room. Alice and Rosalie put me in my wedding dress. Then they put me in death traps. Alice called them high heels.

I was walking down the aisle. Charlie was here and the Cullen family and that's all the people that I needed here.

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wedded wife?"

"I do." Edward replied with a smile on his face.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your wedded husband?"

"I…I.." I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth what was wrond with me. I decided to try again. "I do."

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Edward took my face in his hands and pulled my face to his. He kissed me with so much passion. Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me up to his room. We decided that for out honeymoon we would take out his yacht. We would be alone and we decided it would be the best time to try.

When we were getting on the yacht I looked down at the water. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I have lost you before and I'm not going to lose you again." I knew Edward was right. He would never let anything happen to me. After Edward got the yacht to drive itself he took me to the bedroom. He started to kiss me and then we got more into it.(A/N: I'm not going into detail)

-Monday-

Me and Edward didn't have to go to school. We had an excuse. We don't have to go back to school until next week. I got out of bed and took a shower. Then Edward showed me how to drive the yacht. For the rest of the day me and Edward just laid in each others arms.

-Tuesday-

When I got up today I had to run to the bathroom and throw up. Edward came in with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine Edward. No need to worry about me." I said.

"Bella, I think we should go back home with you getting sick. I think its what's best." I nodded my head in agreement. We got home around 4 pm. Edward made me go see Carlisle because he was still worried no matter how many times I told him I was okay.

"Bella, you have the symptoms of someone pregnant. Did you and Edward you know?" I nodded my head and so did Edward.

"I can't get pregnant by a vampire that's impossible." I said.

"No its not impossible, but if you want to live threw this pregnancy we have to change you. See some vampires can have children, but if his mate is not a vampire also then both will not survive." Said Carlisle.

A/N: If you want more of the story review. If you don't review then I will not update.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously in You What

"_No its not impossible, but if you want to live threw this pregnancy we have to change you. See some vampires can have children, but if his mate is not a vampire also then both will not survive." Said Carlisle. _

Now on with the story.

After we finished talking to Carlisle, Edward and I went up to our room. After Edward sat me down on the bed he started to pace. I didn't know if he was happy about the baby or not. All I know is that I have to get changed into and vampire which is what we were going to do anyway.

After an hour a silence. I couldn't take it anymore. "Edward what are we going to do?" I asked. Edward came over and sat on the bed next to me. He held onto my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, we are going to change you. I can't bare to lose you."

"Edward, are you happy that I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I'm just worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be fine. You just have to change me."

Edward came over to me and pulled my face to his. His cold lips were on mine. Then my cell phone rang. I went over to my phone on the desk. I didn't even look at who it was. "Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, how are you doing?" The person asked. I had no idea who it was. He seemed to know me.

"Who are you?" I asked. Edward was now at my side. Alice and the rest of the family came in the room.

"Lets just say I had a very good fight with your friend. You know the werewolf." I couldn't believe it this was the vampire that hurt Jacob.

"You're the one that hurt Jacob? What do you want from me?"

"I want you. I was so close and then your little werewolf friend tried to stop me. Now I'm coming after you. Victoria was my sister and you people killed her." Then the line went dead. I put the phone down on the desk. Edward walked me over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Edward what are we going to do?"

"Bella, I will always protect you and our child." I now felt happy. I knew Edward was right. When he said the words _our child_ I felt all happy. Part of me and Edward was growing inside of me.

"Edward when are you going to change me?" I asked.

"Whenever you want Bella. It's up to you. I just want to make you happy." I was happy that Edward said that.

"How about we do it tonight. It would be safer for me and the baby if I was a vampire." Edward nodded in agreement. Alice was getting everything ready for tonight.

I felt a pain in my stomach and feel to the floor. Edward came over and picked me up bridal style. He ran me to Carlisle's office.

"Edward what's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know. Bella just feel to the floor in pain holding her stomach."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Pain in stomach it felt like the baby was kicking, but it had to be more than one." I said.

"Bella I'm going to put this liquid on your stomach and see what's going on." The liquid was cold. After he put the liquid on he left the room and came out with a machine. Carlisle put something that looked like a mouse on my stomach. When he was finished he cleaned the liquid off my stomach.

"Bella, you are going to have twins." After Carlisle told me Alice came bursting threw the door.

"Bella, you're going to have a boy and a girl." Alice said. Stupid future seeing vampire. When me and Edward walked out of the room the whole family was there smiling. Alice had told them everything. I can't believe it I was going to have twins. I didn't even think I could get pregnant. Wait I still have to go to school. I'm going to be hugh. What will people say about me?


	5. Chapter 5

-Wednesday-

When I woke up the next morning I ran to the bathroom. Edward came running in with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Edward. Its only morning sickness." Even after I explained I could still see that he was worried. After I finish throwing up Edward picked me up bridal style and put me down on the bed. Then Alice came running into the room.

"Bella, everything is ready for whenever you get changed. When are we going to do change anyway?" Alice asked.

"Alice, how about we do it tonight? With Victoria's brother and the babies. I think it would be best." Alice nodded in agreement. Then we both looked over at Edward.

"What?" Edward asked. He can be so clueless at times.

"Edward what do you think about changing me tonight? You're going to be the one to bite me so we need to know if you will do it tonight."

"Yes, we will do it tonight. Only because I want you and the twins to be okay." I was so happy. I got up and ran over to Edward and kissed him.

"Ahem." Alice said.

"Sorry Alice." I tried to pull away from Edward, but he wouldn't let go of me. Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the bed. Edward laid down next to me and put his arms around my waist. We were like that for hours. Every one in a while he would kiss my neck. Then at 8pm Alice came knocked on the door.

"Come in Alice." Edward said. Alice came running in the room and over to the bed where I was.

"Bella, come on its time." Alice, Edward, and I walked down stairs and into the parlor. There was a metal table with chains on it to hook around your hands and feet. Was the pain really going to be that bad?

"Bella, you don't have to do this yet." Edward whispered into my ear.

"I want to do this now Edward the sooner the better. Then you and me can be together forever." Edward and Emmett started to chain me down to the table. Edward leaned down and kissed me.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I want to do this now." Edward leaned down to my neck. I could feel his breath on my neck. Then he bit my neck.

**A/N: If you want more then review. Sorry its short, but i have school tommorrow please review!!**

**Christina Marie McDonald.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm going to skip all the pain she went threw. It starts when Bella wakes up 3 days later. **

**-**Saturday-

I opened my eyes and saw the whole family looking at me. I looked down I was no longer chained to the table. I wasn't even on the table. I was in Edward's room on the bed. When everyone saw that I woke up they left the room. Now it was just me and Edward.

"Bella, honey how are you?" Edward asked. He had a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine Edward." I got up off the bed and went in the bathroom. My hair wasn't even messed up and it was longer. I looked better then Rosalie. My hair was longer and my boby looked so much better.

"You look beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed. What I can still blush.

"Edward why can I still blush?" I asked confused. No other vampire can do that. Edward put his arms around my waist.

"There's that blush I love so much." Edward said. I turned around and looked into his beautiful topaz eyes. He was smiling my favorite smile.

"Why can I still blush?" I asked.

"Well maybe you can still show human emotions." Edward guessed. He could be right. You do get things from your human life maybe this was one of mine. Edward and I walked back into our room. I laid down on the bed and Edward laid down next to me. Alice came running in the door.

"Bella, just wait until you see how I did the room for the babies your going to love it." Alice ran over to the bed pulled me and Edward up. Edward picked me up bridal style. We ran into the room. Alice has overdone herself again. The room was painted yellow and it had two yellow cribs and a yellow changing table. Alice pulled me over to the closet. When she opened the door half of the closet was blue and the other half was pink.

"Alice don't you think that this is a little much?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"Bella, nothing is too much for my niece and nephew." Alice then walked out of the room leaving me and Edward alone. Edward put his arms around my waist.

"Edward just think your going to be a dad." I said. The thought of Edward being a dad made me happy.

"Yes, and your going to be a mom." Now I was a little scared. The fact of me being a mother.

"Edward, do you think that I will be a good mom?" I asked. I looked Edward in his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Bella, you are going to be the greatest mom in the whole world. I know this. Remember we have Alice to tell us if anything is going to go wrong. I have her watching your future. So if anything is going to happen then we will know." I knew Edward was right there was no reason to worry. Alice would tell us if something was going to happen.

I stood there in Edwards arms just looking around the room. It was beautiful. Alice really knows how to decorate. Maybe I should get her to redecorate mine and Edwards room. Then Alice came into the room. She had a panicked look on her face.

"Alice what is it?" I asked.

"Victoria's brother is coming."

**A/N: If you want more to the story Review!!!**

**Christina Marie McDonald (a.k.a. Crazy Girl)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alice are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, he's coming tonight, but he's not alone he has 7 others with him." Alice walked over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, its going to be okay. Our numbers are even no one is going to let any thing happen to you." Alice said. I looked up at Edward to see why he hasn't said anything. Edward had a worried look on his face. I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay I just don't want anything to happen to you." Edward said. Alice left the room and me and Edward just sat on the bed. Alice came running in the door.

"They're here!" She yelled. Edward and I ran downstairs. When we reached the bottom of the stairs we ran outside and they were standing there. One guy stepped forward I'm guessing he was Victoria's brother.

"Bella, I don't think I've told you my name. I'm Josh." Josh took a step towards me and Edward started to growl. Josh stepped back with the other vampires. I walked out of Edwards arms. I stood right in front of Josh and his group. For some reason I wasn't afraid.

"Josh, lets just get this over with. I'm tired of waiting I would like to get back to my life." I can't believe that I just said that.

"Bella, you won't be able to go back to your life. It's going to end tonight." Josh now had a smile on his face and so did his friends. Josh then jumped on me on the fight started. Josh bit down on my shoulder and ripping away skin and muscle away. There was venom coming out. I pushed Josh off of me and he hit a tree.

I was looking at my scar when I smelled something. I would know the smell anywhere it was werewolves. I saw Jacob and the rest of the pack come out of the woods. Josh came up to me a pinned me to the ground he was about to bit me again when Jacob came by and knocked him of me.

Jacob started to tear Josh apart. I looked up and saw that everyone else was still fighting their vampire. I went and grabbed the matches. I lit one and threw it on Josh. He went up in flames. Jacob came running out of the woods this time in human form.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah Jake, I'm fine."

"No you're not you have venom coming out of your shoulder. Come on lets get you inside." Jacob was helping me up.

"What about my family? I can't leave them to fight them. It's my fault that they are here."

"Bella, they can finish the fight without you. Right now my only concern is you. We have to stop the venom from coming out." We walked inside not 1 minute later Edward walked in with the rest of the family behind him.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Edward, I fine. It doesn't even hurt. Jacob should be back any minute with Carlisle's stuff and then he can fix me up." Then Jacob walked into the room and gave Carlisle the box. He took out a patch to put over my scar until it healed.

"Jacob, how did you know I needed help?" I asked.

"Well the bloodsuckers came threw La Push first and I knew the scent of the one and we followed them. When we saw you fighting them we thought that we would help."

"Jacob, there's something that I want to tell you. I'm pregnant." I looked at Jacob's face. I could see that he was happy. Jacob came running over and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, this is great. I didn't know it was possible, but I'm happy for you and Edward." I could tell that he was telling the truth. After talking for hours Jacob left and went back to La Push.

Edward and I went up to our bedroom. Edward put on music and laid down next to me on the bed. He put his arms around my waist and we just listened to music for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that i have not updated yet. I've just been busy with school and all. I will update soon!!!! If you guys have anything you want me to put in the story just tell me!!! I would love to hear you ideas. **

**EdwardBella4ever!!! Christina Marie McDonald**


	9. Chapter 9

**- Monday -**

Today i was going back to school. i didn't think I would be able to, but one of my powers is that I'm immune to human blood. It smells just as bad as it did when I was human. My other power is that I can read minds. Edward, Alice, and I pulled into the school parking lot. I took a deep breath and stepped put of the car. I heard the thoughts of my classmates.

_Bella looks so hot. Only if I could get her away from Edward. _The one and only Mike Newton. I heard Edward start to growl.

"Edward calm down. There's no way that he could get me to break up with you. I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too Bella." Edward leaned down and kissed me on the lips. When we finished to bell rang and we walked to our first class. I sat down in my seat next to Edward. He passed me a note. _When are we going to tell people about the babies?_ I really haven't thought about it. _I don't know I already gained a pound. They will find out eventually. _Edward read the note and stuck it in his pocket. He looked at me during the entire class.

The school day went by fast. I didn't have to go to gym. Edward had Esme write a note saying that I hurt my ankle and couldn't do anything in class. We pulled into the driveway. Everything went blank and I had a vision.

_Jacob was walking out of his house. Then a vampire jumped put of no where and started to fight. Jake changed into his wolf form, but it was too late. The vampire picked him up and ripped him into a million little pieces._

I then came out of the vision. Edward and Alice looked worried. "Edward I just had a vision. I have another power."

Edward walked over to me and asked "What was the vision about?" I tensed. Edward noticed. "Bella, what is it? What did you see?"

"Edward it was horrible Jacob walked out of his house and then he was attacked. A vampire jumped on him and ripped him into a million little pieces."

"Edward I have to get to La Push. I have to get there before its to late." I started to move to my car, but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, you are not going without me. I'm coming. I couldn't bare if you got hurt or the babies." Edward and I ran over to the Volvo. Edward started the car and we were driving as fast as we could to La Push.

**A/N: Review Please!! What do you think? Sorry it took me so long to update!! EdwardBella4ever!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

We were on our way to La Push. A few days ago we all decided that we didn't need to treaty anymore. When we got to Jacob's house I jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I didn't see him anywhere. I ran into his room and he was there sleeping. I was so happy, we made it in time.

"Jake." I said. "Wake up Jacob." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" He got out of bed and walked into the living room with me.

"Jake, I have a vision of you getting attacked by another vampire. You were just walking outside of your house and the vampire jumped out and…killed you."

"Bells nothing is going to happen to me. I would just change into my wolf form."

"What if you didn't have time? In my vision you didn't have time. I was so worried that I wouldn't make it in time." I was shaking now. Jacob pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, now that you told me I can watch out and make sure nothing happens to me."

"Jake, I came to kill the vampire. Before it could get to you. I'm staying until I can kill the vampire. Edward is here to help to."

I heard growling outside. I went over to the window and i saw Edward and another vampire. Edward was about to attack, but I ran outside before he could. I jumped onto the vampire. He flung me into a tree and then ran away.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled. Him and Jake were running to me. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." I answered. Edward picked me up.

"Bella you should have stayed inside with Jacob. I could have handled it." I could tell that Edward was mad.

"Jake I think we are going to leave now. Come visit us anytime."

"I will Bells. I want to see how those babies are doing."

The ride home was quiet. Edward was still mad that I came outside to fight the vampire. When we got home, I got out of the car really fast and ran upstairs into mine and Edwards room and locked the door.

"Bella, love open the door." Edward was knocking on the door. "Bella, please open the door."

"No. You're mad at me. I only wanted to help Edward."

"I know Bella. Please open the door. I'm not mad. I was just worried about you and the babies."

I went over to the door and unlocked it. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this isn't really an update. **

**I just wanted to know if you guys wanted me to continue the story or stop! **

**So please review and tell me!**

**Also if you have any good JacobxBella could you please message them to me!**

If anyone ever wants to talk about writing they can e-mail me at christina. would really love to talk to Jacob and Bella fans and also the Edward fans! 

**Please e-mail me anytime! Feel free to e-mail me anytime!**

♥**Christina Marie McDonald♥**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a week since the whole vampire thing at Jake's house. I was laying on the bed with Edward. He had his arms wrapped around my waist. I went to get up so I could change but Edwards grip around my waist tightened.

"Edward, I have to get dressed. Let go!." I was still trying to get out of Edward's arms, but no such luck. If possible his grip tightened more.

"Bella, you have to stay in bed unless you have someone help you. What would happen if you fell? We don't know if it's possible for you to ever get pregnant again and we can't risk you losing the babies. They are way to important to me, so I'm not going to let you move one inch."

Aw, Edward was just worried about the babies. The only problem was that I needed to change and get a shower.

"But Edward, I need to shower and change. What am I suppose to do?" I asked. Now Edward would have to let me up.

"Bella, the only thing we can do is both of us shower at the same time so I can make sure you don't fall. Then I will help you get dressed." Edward had a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this. I decided to tease him a little.

"Oh Edward, I know you just want to see me naked." I teased. Edward's lips were at my ear and he whispered, "Yes, Bella, I really do."

After that Edward picked me up and ran us to the bathroom. He took off my clothes first and than his. We climbed in the shower and Edward washed mine and his body. After that he pulled me out of the shower and dried me off. He dried himself off to. Then after that he walked me out of the bathroom and picked out our clothes. He pulled out a lacy bra and a thong. He walked back to me with a smirk on his face.

"EDWARD I AM NOT WEARING THAT!!!" I yelled at Edward. He still had that smirk on his face.

"Oh yes you are Bella. Remember I have to dress you to. You can't do anything without someone's help so I'm helping you."

"Oh fine. You win this round just wait until these things come out then you are in big trouble." Edward could tell by the look on my face that I wasn't kidding.

After Edward dressed me he took me downstairs to eat. My human food was waiting on the counter. After I ate Edward took me back upstairs and put on quite music and let me relax.

**Sorry, I haven't updated lately. I've just been busy. Please review and tell me if you like it! I know that it's short but i thought I should write a little something so you guys know I'm still writing this story.**

**You Know You Love Me **

**XOXO **

♥**EdwardBella4ever♥**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. No I haven't died, I've just been thinking about what to write and I got ideas for other stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. **

**I'm going to fast forward time to where Bella is 5 months pregnant. **

**So on with the chapter… **

I was standing in front of the mirror looking at my stomach. It was huge. While I was looking in the mirror I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Bella, love, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I was looking at how huge my stomach was. Are you sure I'm going to lose all of this weight after I have the babies? I mean I don't want to be huge forever. Look at me Edward I'm HUGE." Now I was just babbling on and on about my weight. When I realized this I stopped.

"Bella, when I look at you I see many things but none of them saying that you're huge. I see a beautiful woman. One who is going to be a great mother but strict when she has to be. A woman who can do anything she sets her mind to. A woman that I will love always and forever. Bella, you are the greatest and most wonderful person ever." Aww, Edward was so sweet. I looked into his eyes and I could see that he meant everything he said.

I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Edward, more than you'll ever know." I whispered knowing he would hear me.

"Trust me Bella, no matter how much you love me, my love for you tops that. If anything ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Edward whispered back.

After Edward and I finished talking we went downstairs to the living room with the rest of the family. Carlisle saw me come in and asked me, "Bella, how are you and the twins doing?"

"I feel fine so I guess they do to. If you want to you can check on them. I really don't mind." I said. I mean if he wanted to check on them there's no harm in that.

"No. We can check on them later this week, but if you feel anything is going wrong then come to me right away." Carlisle said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Okay, I will." I said.

"Edward, we all know Bella, so keep a close eye on her and tell us if you think anything is wrong." Carlisle said. I can't believe he said that.

"If I see even one sign I will run her to you." Edward said. Oh I was so mad at him for agreeing with Carlisle. I mean I wouldn't put the babies lives in danger and for Edward to think I would do that just made me so mad!

I ran out of the living room and ran upstairs to mine and Edward's room. I locked the door behind me so Edward couldn't get in. I was going to make him pay for thinking I would put the babies lives in danger.

**Okay! I'm going to end this chapter here. Please review! **

**EdwardBella4ever.**


End file.
